Licença maternidade
by Hina's
Summary: O que acontece quando Shun pode engravidar? Quem será o cadidato a pai? Yaoi Mpreg Hyoga e Shun
1. Chapter 1

**Licença maternidade**

* * *

**I. Prólogo**

* * *

Tantas lutas poderiam realmente ter uma trégua. Havia muitos cavaleiros que se imaginavam felizes por poder lutar. Alguns tinham feito da luta sua única e mais fiel razão para viver. Não era o caso do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Shun de todos os cavaleiros era o que menos se encaixava naquela posição, benevolente demais para os padrões de cavaleiro, porém essa podia ser sua mais primorosa virtude.

Nessa manhã ele estava na fundação Kido. O rapaz costumava ficar ali, simplesmente por não ter aonde ir. Seus amigos, os demais cavaleiros de Bronze, quando não em missões retornavam para o que podiam chamar de casa.

Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pegasus, voltava para o Japão para as crianças no orfanato, Shiryu para os picos, para ficar com seu mestre e Shunrey, Hyoga sempre ia para Sibéria rezar por sua mãe, e Ikki, seu querido irmão, bem Ikki nunca estava perto o suficiente, apenas aparecendo quando precisavam e talvez o jovem Shun já tivesse acostumado a isso.

Acostumado a solidão absoluta. Saori, agora vivia no Santuário e Tatsume não desgrudava dela.

Shun caminhou pelos jardins amplos da fundação quando um vento soprou mexendo a copa das árvores. Ele tocou no pêndulo que trazia no peito, segundo Ikki havia sido entregue por sua mãe. Agora que as ameaças haviam passado, parecia que a paz estava selada, mas até quando?

-Ikki... – Shun gemeu se sentando na grama. Como sentia falta daquele seu irmão mais velho. O vento estava forte e ele se encolheu. Seus cabelos de tonalidade escura quase num verde musgo se moveram ao bel prazer da brisa, e os olhos também verdes e grandes vasculharam o local, parando nas árvores. Havia alguém ali, e aquele cosmo não era conhecido. De certo que não parecia lhe ameaçar, mas ainda assim não sabia quem era.

Ele se levantou confuso, estava prestes a liberta seu próprio cosmo quando uma mulher saiu das árvores.

-Saori? – ele quase pode sorriu ingênuo, mas não era a deusa Atena que agora corria em sua direção. Ele ficou tenso o cosmo da mulher era estranho, ameno, mas forte ao mesmo tempo. –Ei... – Shun a apoiou quando ela se aproximou e caiu ao chão.

-Atena... Leve-me até ela... Eu... Preciso falar... – a moça desmaiou nos braços de Shun que pouco entendeu.

-Ei... Espere. – um Shun atônito não soube o que fazer.

Ela estava morrendo ferida nas costelas, sangrava muito. –Será você mesmo... A quem vou transferir... – ela gemeu erguendo a mão.

Shun sentiu o cosmo dela se libertar de uma forma vigorosa e aquela energia lhe tomar o corpo num imenso calor desconfortável. O que estava havendo afinal?

Ele desmaiou também...

* * *

Santuário

Todos os cavaleiros haviam recebido o chamado vindo do santuário.

Nos picos Shiryu pôs a amadura nas costas e se despediu de Shunrey, com quem estava firmando um relacionamento, Hyoga também recebeu aviso na Sibéria, e seu algo tivesse acontecido a Shun ele não ia se perdoar. Seiya no Japão também foi avisado.

Agora estavam os cavaleiros de Ouro num alerta máximo, afinal aquilo podia ser apenas uma emboscada para atentar contra a vida da senhorita Saori.

Agora na antiga sala do mestre a Deusa Atena estava reunida com os cavaleiros de ouro. Um dos empregados da fundação Kido achara Shun ao chão desacordado ao lado de uma estranha mulher, e foi avisar por telefone a Tatsume, porem quando voltara para ajudar os dois desacordados a moça havia desaparecido. Assim o cavaleiro de Andrômeda havia sido levado para o santuário. Porem continua desacordado.

-Saoriii! – Seiya gritou assim que chegou à porta da sala. Ele tinha tantas saudades.

-Seiya e os outros! – Saori lhes sorriu.

-Shun, o que houve? – Hyoga se aproximou do mais jovem cavaleiro, num leito lá estava o belo rapaz. Ele tinha um semblante tranqüilo. O cavaleiro de cisne tocou o rosto do amigo com a ponta dos dedos. –Vamos! O que houve com ele? – exigiu saber. Hyoga era sempre emotivo quando se tratava daquele amigo.

-Mu? – Seiya também esta preocupado. Ele exigia agora alguma explicação.

-Amigo. – Um chamou a palavra e todos os olhos se voltaram sobre sua pessoa. –Eu... Já o examinei, mas não vi nada que pudesse por em risco sua integridade.

-Então porque ele não acorda. Um! – Hyoga gritou. –Não posso perder você também, Shun... – ele gemeu baixo quase entregando a todos aquilo que durante esse tempo todo havia escondido.

-Hyoga. Estamos todos cansados e preocupados, não? – Shiryu o tomou pelos ombros. –Vamos descansar um pouco e deixar que Mu e os outros cuidem do Shun. – o dragão falou arrastando o amigo loiro. Ele era o único que conhecia os sentimentos que o cisne nutria pelo rapaz de cabelos verdes e não ia deixar que ele expusesse isso dessa forma. Sempre achou que Hyoga devia ter se declarado a Shun, mas já que não o havia feito não era hora agora.

Mu ficou quieto observando por um momento a atitude do cisne sorriu de canto, afinal ele sabia bem o que era guardar um sentimento tão delicado quanto esse. Depois se voltando para Shun tornou a examiná-lo.

-Acha que pode descobrir alguma coisa, Mu? – Atena o interpelou preocupada.

-Acho que somente ele poderá nos dizer o que realmente houve e quem era a tal mulher assim que acordar, senhorita. – Mu falou delicadamente.

-Bem, não resta outra opção a não ser esperar, então. – O cavaleiro de leão falou. –Senhorita, eu vou estar em minha casa. – se retirou.

-Espere, Aioria! – Seiya o chamou.

-Qual o problema Pegasus? – ele encarou o rapaz mais jovem.

-Acha que isso pode ser outro atentado contra a vida da senhorita Saori? – o pegasus perguntou.

-Não sei, garoto. Mas eu vou ficar de olhos abertos. Shun pode ter sido enfeitiçado... E eu não protelar em destruí-lo se acaso atentar contra Atena. – ele falou se retirando.

Restava espera que Shun recobrasse a consciência e pudesse lhes dizer que na verdade havia acontecido.

* * *

Beijos

Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**Licença maternidade

* * *

**

**II. Amor: força ou fraqueza?**

**

* * *

**

_Nesse: KxM_

**

* * *

**

Os dias se passaram no santuário e tudo voltou a sua normalidade, ao menos aparentemente.

Os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram a suas atividades, afinal quase uma semana havia se passado desde o incidente com Shun, o problema era que o jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda continuava desacordado, embora Mu dissesse a todo o tempo que dentre em breve ele acordaria. O cavaleiro de Áries havia conseguido descobrir que alguma coisa estava bloqueando o cosmo de Shun, porém ele não conseguia saber o que realmente era, mas estava aos poucos ficando cada vez mais fraco e logo Andrômeda estaria bem novamente.

Hyoga surgia naquela tarde na sala do mestre onde Shun estava sendo tratado por Mu. Na verdade o cavaleiro de cisne passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado daquele amigo nesses últimos dias. Estava por demais preocupado, e o fato de não poder fazer nada para ajudar o belo rapaz adormecido lhe dava nos nervos.

-Como ele está? – o cavaleiro de cisne quis saber de Mu assim que se sentou junto ao leito do rapaz.

-Na mesma, amigo. Mas tenho bons motivos para acreditar que ele logo acordará. – o cavaleiro de ouro lhe sorriu daquele jeito que sempre fazia, calmo e sincero.

Os dois foram surpreendidos por Milo, o cavaleiro da casa de escorpião. Ele entrou no recinto um tanto quanto sem jeito. Estava diferente daquele guerreiro frio que lutara com o próprio Hyoga ainda nas 12 casas.

-Milo? Que boa surpresa. – Mu lhe sorriu.

-Escorpião? – Hyoga se voltou para a porta onde Milo estava parado sorrindo de forma suave. Ele se aproximou se abaixando ao lado da cama de Shun. Os cabelos longos, numa tonalidade bela de azul, os olhos também azuis encerrados numa pele morena, vestia-se com uma túnica leve de tecido branco lhe chegava pouco acima dos joelhos, presa nos ombros. Bom, Hyoga o achou bem diferente do dia em que lutaram.

-Olá. – Milo falou sorrindo. –Que foi, Cisne? – ele alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

-Não... Nada é só que... – o loiro gaguejou olhando o rapaz tão bonito a sua frente, nas mãos havia um pequeno embrulho – O que é? – Hyoga desconversou.

-Ahh isso? – Milo pôs a pequena bandeja sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. –Um bolo que fiz para o Shun. – ele sorriu.

-Mas... Porque? – Hyoga o olhou. Porque Milo estava ali, e agora dessa forma? Ele não lembrava um cavaleiro de ouro, ele estava tão humano...

-Ahhh... Milo é um exímio cozinheiro. – Mu sorriu. – Devo treinar Kiki, agora. Mas volto à noite para ver nosso paciente. – o cavaleiro de Áries falou se retirando.

-Shun também cozinha muito bem. – Hyoga comentou ficando triste encarando o rapaz na cama como se com os olhos mudos exigisse que ele se levantasse dali e voltasse a ser aquela pessoa doce e simples pela qual era completamente apaixonado.

-Você gosta muito dele, não? – o cavaleiro de escorpião perguntou lhe lançando um olhar tão compreensivo.

-É tão obvio assim? – o loiro sorriu sem jeito.

-Bem, para mi é. – o outro falou. –Shun tem grande potencial, acho até que dia pode chegar a ser o mestre do Santuário, por esse jeito dele. Ele tem algo que nenhum de nos temos, Hyoga.

-Eu sei. – o cisne falou sorrindo. Tinha muito orgulho do rapaz que amava.

-Acha... Que ele pode aceitar ser meu discípulo? – Milo quis saber.

Bom, era aquela conversa novamente. Agora que a paz parecia definitivamente selada, Saori resolveu que os cavaleiros de bronze ainda tinham coisas a aprender... E nomeara um mestre para cada um deles dentre os cavaleiros de ouro e Shun era disputado como discípulo por Milo e Shura. Mas nenhum dos cavaleiros de bronze recebeu bem aquela idéia da deusa. Seiya foi o primeiro rebelde a jogar ao ar que eles não precisavam ser treinados, e uma prova disso era que já havia garantindo a paz da terra por diversas vezes.

Shiryu não pensava assim, tanto que sempre estava nos 5 picos treinando que seu velho mestre, um dos cavaleiros mais fortes. Hyoga era outro balançado pela idéia, afinal Camus era mestre de seu mestre e ele sabia ainda ter muito a aprender com aquário. Ikki, nem mesmo havia dado as caras no santuário e pelo visto não apareceria tão cedo e Shun, bom, ninguém sabia qual o posicionamento dele sobre essa decisão de Atena.

-Achei que você não queria treinar nenhum de nós. – o loiro falou intrigado.

-Bom, não é bem assim... Eu acho que todos vocês têm grandes potenciais, mas os únicos que realmente vão conseguir dominar por completo o cosmo e o 7º sentido são os que forem humilde o suficiente para saber que nunca e em momento algum um homem pode saber tudo. – Milo falou com seus olhos brilhando na verdade. –Nenhum de nós sabe tudo sobre todos os assuntos... – ele sorriu. –Bom... Eu devo ir agora. Mas pense nisso, certo? – falou se retirando.

Hyoga ficou o olhando sair. Milo era realmente um homem digno da mais profunda admiração. Era belo e sensível como ele jamais imaginou que fosse.

-Ahhh... – Shun se mexeu finalmente chamando para si a atenção do cavaleiro de cisne.

Como Hyoga podia explicar o que estava sentindo por aquele amigo que por tantas e inúmeras vezes lhe salvara a vida? Ele amava Shun. Claro que amava. Mas como diria isso ao amigo? Sim porque já não estava mais suportando prender um sentimento que se tornava a cada dia mais intenso dentro de si?

-Shun? – o loiro o acariciou. Que medo teve de perdê-lo. –Eu achei que estava tudo acabado sem nem ao menos ter coragem de lhe contar o que sinto. – ele gemeu beijando o rosto delicado de Shun com tanto carinho e cuidado.

Hyoga havia passado perto de perder seu grande amor, mas agradecia ao seu Deus por ter sido apenas um perigo passageiro, e agora não ia mais desperdiçar nenhum momento.

-Ai... – finalmente aquelas belas esmeraldas se abriram. Shun pareceu confuso por um momento, tentando reconhecer onde estava. Sua cabeça pesava e seu corpo parecia lento demais. –Hyoga? – viu finalmente aquele amigo a sua frente o olhando tão preocupado que o coração de Shun se apertou. Estava ali com Hyoga por quem sempre manteve uma paixão secreta... E ele lhe olhava de uma forma tão divinamente carinhosa...

-Shun... Eu tive tanto medo. – o loiro falou tomando a mão do mais jovem para um doce carinho.

-Hyoga, onde estou?

-No santuário. Você foi trazido para cá quando foi encontrado sem sentido no pátio da mansão Kido. E isso já faz uma semana. O que houve afinal? Foi um ataque? – o cisne estava curioso.

-Não... Uma mulher apareceu por lá... Disse que precisa ver a deusa Atena... E depois desfaleceu... Em seguida eu não lembro mais nada... – Shun explicou estando confuso. –Eu não sei o que houve. – ele completou olhando para os lados, como se procurasse alguém. –E o Ikki? – finalmente quis saber.

-Tentamos o avisar, mas ele só é encontrado quando quer. – sorriu tocando a franja do mais jovem com um carinho terno tentando desmanchar a expressão de decepção que estava estampada naquele lindo rosto agora.

-Obrigado por estar aqui. – Shun falou o abraçando com força e escondendo o rosto no peito do cisne se deixando chorar ali.

Hyoga, não teve reação no primeiro momento. Aquele abraço era gostoso e quente demais, como sentia saudades daqueles abraços tão confortáveis de Shun quando estava treinando no frio da Sibéria. Ele retribuiu o abraço colocando nele todo o amor e carinho que podia e assim que Shun estivesse totalmente recuperado ia lhe revelar tudo que sentia, havia se decidido agora com aquele abraço que o amigo lhe dera.

* * *

Ainda no santuário Milo desceu as escadarias. Passando pela casa de capricórnio foi interceptado por Shura que lhe olhava de forma... Lasciva? Seria mesmo isso que o escorpião notava nos olhos daquele outro cavaleiro? 

-Tão apressado assim? – Shura sorriu o cercando. –Estava bajulando o doente na esperança de ser eleito seu mestre? – ele gemeu estreitando os olhos já miúdos.

-Ahhh... Claro havia me esquecido de seu ânimo para ser mestre do santuário. E treinar um cavaleiro tão bem quisto seria uma boa alavanca, não? – Milo conhecia a ambição de Shura. – Garanto que se Shun decidir ser treinado por um de nós vai ser muito bom pra ele, e se não for eu... Com certeza vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar a torná-lo um cavaleiro excelente. – Milo sorriu superior. –Agora se me der licença... – ele realmente era superior.

-Já vai implorar nos pés de Camus? – Shura quis saber malicioso. –O santuário inteiro já sabe que o valente cavaleiro de escorpião vive implorando um fiapo de atenção de um homem tão frio quanto o próprio gelo que invoca. Capricórnio sorriu mais ainda ciente que podia ferir Milo com aquelas palavras.

-Você não é assim. – Milo se voltou para ele com os olhos tristes. –Atrás dessa pessoa eu sei que tem um homem de coragem e respeito. Porque precisa tentar me ferir desse, jeito? O que você acha que ganha com isso? – ele perguntou. –Deixa pra lá. – saiu correndo deixando para trás um Shura quieto.

-Você não sabe como me sinto por você ser completamente apaixonado por esse idiota do Camus. Ele não te merece Milo. – Shura falou socando a parede com raiva quando já estava sozinho em sua casa.

Mas quem manda no coração? Seria perfeito poder se apaixonar pela pessoa certa, ou mesmo decidir se _desapaixonar _quando fosse o caso. Mas as coisas não eram assim, mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro o amor ainda podia ser um inimigo.

Milo chegou na casa de aquário finalmente e ele nem sabia ao certo o que fazia ali. Talvez Shura tivesse toda razão e já fosse hora de rever os conceitos, hora para saber quando parar de tentar se feliz. Mas seu coração não pensava assim.

-Senti seu cosmo. – Shura comentou. Estava encostado à parede fria no escuro de sua casa. –Esse cosmo está sempre afoito. Sempre intenso em tudo que faz. – Camus o olhou. – O que quer?

-Apenas ficar aqui um pouco. – Milo admitiu solícito. Ficar perto daquele homem lhe fazia sentir muito bem. Era como uma fonte alimentando sua força e minando seus medos e inseguranças, ao lado de Camus ele se sentia realmente forte. Amava-o, era um fato. Gostava da serenidade dele e do conforto de seu olhar paternal. –Por favor. – escorpião pediu quase infantil.

Camus sorriu vencido. Na certa desarmado por aquele tão belo companheiro.

-Vem cá. – aquário chamou com o dedo e Milo obedeceu prontamente se aproximando. –Como está bonito hoje. Como sempre está. – Camus falou baixo com seus lábios próximos dos de Milo, sentindo e aspirando tão gostoso perfume. Ele correu às mãos até o ombro do belo escorpião abrindo o fecho dourado que prendia a veste no lado direito expondo a pele tão macia e o pequeno mamilo. –Minha força e minha fraqueza. – aquário o beijou delicadamente.

Amava beijar Milo. Sentir o gosto de sua boca, o calor e macieza. Sabia que era um cavaleiro de ouro e a questão do amor devia ser deixada em segundo plano, suas obrigações como um guerreiro de Atena tinham que vir em primeiro plano, mas como diria isso a si mesmo quando Milo estava assim tão lindo e entregue perto de si?

-Eu amo você. – o escorpião passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Camus, acariciando com prazer os cabelos escuros desse. Os lábios se tocando delicadamente e as línguas se sugando. Tudo com tanto carinho... Eles se amavam, era a certeza que podia se ter ao vê-los juntos, mas seus orgulhosos egos sempre davam um jeito de separá-los.

Camus o segurou pela cintura massageando as carnes e músculos com as mãos fortes fazendo o escorpião gemeu arqueando o tronco para trás deixando o peso de seu corpo entregue àqueles fortes braços. Aquário o beijou no pescoço com volúpia, cuidando para nunca machucar ou marcar aquela doce e gotosa pele, arrancando do corpo de Mil atrevidos espasmos e gemidos tímidos.

-Eu te amo tanto. – Milo conseguia falar quando sua boca era libertada da de Camus.

-Eu sei. – Camus retribuiu com tanto carinho o beijando. Sem se conter mais o cavaleiro de aquário levou entre os beijos seu amante até a cama o fazendo cair de costa. Milo sorriu vendo o quanto era desejado por aquele homem lhe abrindo as coxas para o acomodar. Beijaram-se intensamente enquanto aquário despia aquele belo corpo do outro cavaleiro se deleitando em cada pedaço de pela nua.

Milo fazia o mesmo, tentava como podia o despir. Não tinham lá urgência, apenas toques ousados, mas todos delicados, como duas pessoas que se amam e sabem disso e confiam mutuamente no amor que sentem.

-Me possua... – Milo sorriu pedinte de uma força corada e tímida que Camus o imaginou ser a criatura mais linda e terna do mundo. Até na hora preste a gozar ele conseguia ser tão belo.

-Eu quero... Muito você. – aquário falou de coração. Enquanto usava seu autocontrole para se arremeter lenta e cuidadosamente dentro do amante.

-Ahhhh... – Milo deixou sair pelos lábios um gemido quando já estava com seu amor completamente dentro de si deslizando suavemente por seu prazer. Eles se olharam, olhos nos olhos como se suas almas gritassem estarem apaixonadas. E assim se olhando fixamente, gemeram se movendo com cuidado e carinho até entrelaçarem os dedos e alcançarem o prazer máximo ladeados pelo grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

-Eu... Amo... Você... – Milo gemeu vencido pela exaustão, mas tomando pelo prazer que uma pessoa pode ter depois de se entregar sem reservas ao homem que ama.

Mais tarde restabelecidos eles seguiram deitado e nus. Camus abraçava o rapaz de corpo menor com carinho enquanto distribuía um cafuné na testa dele.

-Você é tão intenso e imprevisível... Hoje pela manhã jamais achei que minha tarde terminaria assim. Sem quaisquer barreiras em seus braços. – aquário o beijou nos cabelos.

-Eu sei... Nem eu sabia que vinha aqui na sua casa hoje... – Milo sorriu se acomodando melhor naquele peito quente e forte.

-Qual o problema? Está preocupado... – Camus conhecia muito bem seu doce amante, conhecia cada olha e cada expressão que ele deixava aparecer.

-Uhum... Acho que Hyoga vai aceitar treinar com você, mas o Shun me preocupa. Shura não será uma influencia boa para ele... – Milo suspirou.

-Sei. Mas porque diz isso agora?

-Estou preocupado, meu amor. Eu acho que por trás disso que aconteceu ao Shun tem mais alguma coisa que pode vir a nos ameaçar mais à frente...

-Escorpião e seus pressentimentos. – Camus sorriu e lhe beijou na testa novamente. –Milo... Você que é tão sensível... Acha que o Hyoga sente algo pelo Shun? – ele perguntou.

-São amigos, não? – escorpião desconversou. Era claro que Hyoga era apaixonado por Andrômeda, mas Milo não se sentiu confortável para falar dos sentimentos tão puros dos outros, aquele assunto tinha que ser tratado apenas por Shun e Hyoga e pronto.

-Você me entendeu... Eu não quero que ele caia nessa mesma armadilha. Assim nunca será tão forte quanto sonhei que ele fosse. – Camus falou sério.

-Sobre o que está falando? – Milo se sentou na cama agora encarando os olhos do amante. –Que acha que amar torna as pessoas mais fracas? – ele falou estando magoado.

-Milo...

-Chega, Camus. Eu amo você e isso me torna um fraco? – ele vasculhou a expressão do cavaleiro de gelo. –Não responda. – Milo saltou da cama chateado. –Você não me ama... – ele gemeu procurando sua túnica.

-Nunca lhe disse isso. – Camus foi frio vendo que seu amante tinha mais uma daquelas crises. Porque ele sempre tinha que estragar tudo justo quando estavam se dando tão bem? –Espera, Milo. – aquário falou cansado vendo que seu amante já se vestia.

-Você nunca me amou. – escorpião falou ferido calcando suas sandálias e as trançando nas pernas trabalhadas.

-Milo...

-Não, Camus! – ele quase gritou. –Eu dou todo o apoio para Hyoga se declarar ao Shun, se for mesmo isso que sentem um pelo outro. É covardia quere fugir do que sentimos. Somente isso vai fazer deles felizes e fortes de verdade... – o escorpião falou se levantando.

-Então eu prefiro que Shura seja o mestre de Shun... – que Camus estava dizendo. Então estava colocando seus pensamentos pessoais à frente das suas funções de cavaleiro? Que mestre seria para Hyoga dessa forma?

-Eu... – Milo gemeu sem ter o que dizer. –Não me procure mais. – falou saindo da casa extremamente chateado.

-É você quem me procura! – Camus gritou para que Milo o ouvisse das escadarias. –Graças a Zeus você ainda me procura... – ele falou baixo olhando para o chão. De repente não merecesse mesmo Milo, como Shura cansava de dizer... O escorpião era alguém forte e corajoso e devia arrumar alguém que o amasse e tivesse coragem para assumir o que sentia.

-No que depender de mim... Vou dar força para que esses dois. Shun e Hyoga fiquem juntos e felizes... – Milo desceu correndo as escadas.

* * *

_Olá... Adorando voltar a escrever CZ... onde tudo começou... (rs)_

_A intenção dessa fic né fazer crueldade e sim uma fic fofinha onde os maiores problemas que nossos meninos vão enfrentar são eles mesmos e suas limitações pessoais.  
De mais, acho que vai ficar tudo bem e com muito amor e carinho._

_Valeu, meninas...  
Como diz o bordão.. "Aguarde e confie!" ou "No fim vai dar tudo certo, se não deu certo ainda, é porque o fim ainda não chegou..." ( rs )... brincadeirinha... tudo vai ser romântico nesse fic...  
_

_Beijinhos. _

Hina


End file.
